


Leaping into the rainbow

by Electrickittenshark



Series: Being Bi Together [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A bit of fun fluff :), Barry and Ralph are bi bros, Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrickittenshark/pseuds/Electrickittenshark
Summary: After the events of Something Pink, Something Blue and Someone Purple, Barry and Ralph date in secret for a while before Barry finally embraces his bisexuality and leaps out of the closet. They develop a deeper bond, as they share their past, regrets and hopes for their future together.





	Leaping into the rainbow

**Happy pride month!**

* * *

 

Cisco stares at Ralph with a ferocious intensity before dramatically placing his hand on Ralph’s shoulders. He says, “You can do this Dibs. Don’t mess it up, my life depends on it. I trust you.” Ralph nods his head as Cisco prepares himself and opens up a breach Ralph anchors his arms and stretches his body back and then—he flings Cisco into the breach like a human slingshot. As Cisco flies across the room into the breach he yells, “Weeeeeeeeeeee!” Ralph triumphantly fist pumps as Cisco passes through the breach and pops out through another breach. Cisco does a dorky victory dance and screams “GOAL!”

Barry watches them in silence and sighs in disappointment. He asks, “What the hell are you doing? This looks really dangerous and dumb.” Ralph cracks a cheeky smile and retorts with, “This is a super-duper part of my training. As you can see, I am practicing my aim.”

Barry raises his eye brow and asks, “Really Ralph?”

Ralph whines, “C’mon Allen, what's the point of having awesome superpowers if you don't use it to do dumb fun stuff?” He leans in and whispers, “You can vibrate, I can elongate. I think we can have a lot of fun together.” Barry panics for a moment since he hadn't really the considered the possibility of sleeping with Ralph. He pulls him aside and mutters, “Why do you have to be so…so saucy?”

Ralph bites his lip and mummers, “Saucy? Really? Are you sure you're not from the 1890’s? What you mean to say is that, I’m a horny asshole who constantly teases you because it is really entertaining and adorable to watch you get flustered, Rookie.”

Barry blushes and asks, “Did you just say, that I’m adorable?”

Ralph scoffs and says, “Please, you could totally join a boyband or become the leader of a gay glee club. You know whatever works for you. You know something Allen, you haven't taken me on a real date. I am **_sooooo_** disappointed Barry, I thought you'd be more of a gentleman.”

Barry cracks and small smile and mutters, “I am mean yeah, we could do that, but I am not really sure what we are.”

Ralph muses, “That’s a good question, Rookie. What are we? Are we boyfriends? Hook up homies? P.I. partners who just happen to do gay stuff together? You know what, it doesn’t matter, we’re going on a…um…kind of sort of date together! You’ll probably have to pay because I’m hella broke. Sorry about that.”

Barry fondly rolls his eyes and smacks Ralph shoulder gently. He says, “Don’t be late.” 

Ralph retorts cheekily with, “Please, you're the one who is always late and you have the super speed. What the hell man?”

* * *

**Later that night...**

Barry’s face lit up when he saw Ralph giving him a thumbs-up in his crimson shirt. He smiles at him and says, “Don't worry Slim Jim, I got like twenty plates of shrimp **_just_** for you!”

They spent the evening chatting about their adventures. Ralph rambles on about his weird ass P.I. cases with long lost twins, dead husbands and wives with amnesia, while Barry gushed about the times he accidently got lost and ended up on another earth. Ralph leans in and whispers something in Barry’s ear. Barry pauses for a moment and thinks about Ralph’s insane idea before finally sighing and saying, “That sounds kinda dangerous and stupid. But, it also sounds really awesome and I wanna to try it anyways.”

Ralph gives him a thumbs-up as he stretches across to form a human trampoline and Barry winks at him before running up a building. With each step, Barry could feel the anticipation building in his heart. With one last step, he leaps off the building and falls onto Ralph’s back. Barry bounces on Ralph’s back and flies up into the air. He starts laughing and giggling gleefully. His mind goes into flash time it feels like he is literally floating in the air. He continues to bounce up and down at ludicrous heights, while Ralph stretches his neck and quickly sneaks in a couple of kisses. However, Barry ends up falling too hard and Ralph loses his balance. They end up rolling around the ground together, as Ralph protectively wraps his arms around Barry’s body. For a few moments, their noses are squished together and Barry is clinging into Ralph’s body for support. Ralph nose twitches as he inhales Barry’s cologne. He could hear Barry’s ridiculously fast heartbeat and he swears, he feels like he is being tickled by tiny lightning bolts. They gaze at each other as they try to catch their breath, for a bit—before bursting into laughter. 

Barry shouts, “THAT WAS SO COOL!” 

Ralph slowly untangles his elongated arms and says, “You know what's even cooler?”

Barry asks softly, “What?”

Ralph mumbles, “Balloon…f-flower things!”

He contorts his fingers into the shape of a flower and Barry chuckles at Ralph’s endearing but utterly dorky attempts at being romantic. He strokes Ralph’s hair and kisses him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching Barry and Ralph hug in the rain in the finale like 500 times, I had to finish the first chapter of Leaping into the rainbow. I loved the way their relationship developed through the season and I want to explore the bi reading of their relationship. I don't know how often I can update since I am working on a huge 50 chapter fic as well as original stories. But I'm looking forward to writing about their adorable and delightful dynamic, as well as looking at how Barry leaps into the rainbow. 
> 
> Bi the way, I got the adorable bi pride icons from here:
> 
> https://ralphdibnygifs.tumblr.com/post/175055628698/heyy-could-you-possibly-make-a-ralph-icon-with
> 
> https://forestlune.tumblr.com/post/174983839229/pride-icons-for-my-bi-son-barry-allen


End file.
